nouvel an
by haevenly
Summary: nouvel an en beauté


Nouvel an

Auteuse normalement il n'y a pas de féminin à auteur: moua moua et moua… Nan Nan me frappe pas !! d'accord, moi et Natsuki sommes les auteuses.

Sujet : nouvel an et amour

Genre. OOC et bourré de conneries. Bon ok de bêtise j'arrête d'être vulgaire. Un nawak quoi !

Prenez plaisir à lire, bonne année à tous passez un bon réveillon.

**NOUVEL AN !**

KYAAAAAAAAH ! (ceci est un hurlement)

Bon ok je me calme…

J'inspire…. J'expire…

Ici Harry Potter en direct de son cerveau…

Oula ! me parler à moi-même ça ne me convient pas trop…

Ce soir c'est nouvel an !

C'est beau, Poudlard va faire la fête !

Je vois déjà le champagne, le gui et compagnie.

Oh ! ça rime

Encore 12h et c'est la fête.

Tiens, voilà Ron.

- Salut Ron ça va ?

Il me regarde bizarrement et me demande :

- Pourquoi tu chantonnes ?

J'efface mon sourire de con et réponds :

- Je suis juste heureux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais enfin Rony, ce soir on va fêter nouvel an à 4.

- Oui, avec nos pire ennemis enfermé dans une salle de classe parce qu'on est collé.

- On est collé de 22 à 23 heures c'est tout.

- Moua.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu… tant pis. Je tourne sur moi-même, les bras écartés.

Je chantonne, je danse.

Je suis heureux et amoureux.

Amoureux de mon pire ennemi…

A la la…

---------

Je m'ennuie.

Il n'y a plus personne au château.

Ils sont tous sortis à Pré-au-lard faire la fête…

Nous quatre on doit rester là… snif la vie est dur.

Il est seulement 19h30 ? la vache ! c'est long.

Je descends les escalier et j'arrive en courrant dans la grande salle et, manque de bol, me prends les pieds dans ma robe de sorcier.

BLAM !

Je me retrouve étalé à plat ventre par terre.

Je roule pour me mettre sur le dos et murmure un : aïe ça fait mal.

- Harry ? T'as bu ? Me demande Ron en se penchant par-dessus la table pour me voir.

- Même pas vrai! juste un verre.

Il secoue la tête.

Ben quoi ?

J'ai un écureuil exaspéré sur la gauche et un blonde platine (1) morte de rire sur la gauche.

- La ferme Malfoy ! Je crie.

Ron m'aide à me relever et je me tourne pour coller une pêche à Drago.

- Vas-y mollo Potter, t'es pas net.

Il lâche mon poignet et s'éloigne.

Les effet de l'alcool sont déjà entrain de se dissiper alors ça va.

Je mange en silence.

-------

20h30 !

Je suis clean ! Ron m'a fait prendre une douche froide habillé, ça à fini de me remettre les idées en place.

Pfff dans deux heures, on est en retenus.

Même pas drôle d'abord !

Oh ! bah il fait quoi là lui ?

- Alors Mister platine ? on s'est perdus ? je demande.

Drago se tourne vers moi.

- Remis de ta cuite ?

- Oui. Alors ? Tu t'es paumé ?

- Non. Je me balade.

- Chez tes ennemis ?

- Ca ne t'es jamais venu à l'esprit de visiter les autres salles communes ?

- Non parce que, tu vois, moi je suis normal ! quoi que…

Il me regarde et m'incite à poursuivre.

- Ton dortoir me plairait bien.

Il ouvre grand les yeux.

Je l'ai surpris, on dirai bien. A moins qu'il se retienne d'ajouter une truc du genre : « patate »

- Tu veux te faire une petite amie chez tes ennemi ?

- Un.

- Quoi ?

- Pas une petite amie, un.

- Le grand Potter est gay ?

- Mon ennemi serait homophobe ?

- Non. Ou dans ce cas j'aurai aussi peur de moi.

Oh Mister platine s'intéresse au homme. Intéressant

Je l'observe s'éloigner.

- Arrête de maté mon cul, cri-t-il en sortant de la salle commune.

Bah il a su ça comment ? Bref.

Il m'a fait perdre deux précieuses minutes…

Du coup, je sais plus ce que je devais faire….

Ah ! si !

Allez chercher mon costard dans la chambre.

Mon oncle il dit qu'il faut toujours être bien habillé quand on doit faire la fête avec des gens riches ou importants.

Malfoy il est les deux.

Je monte comme une flèche et ouvre la porte en criant… non ! en hurlant :

-JE SUIS LA !!!

Enfin, le « là » est rester en suspend parce que ce que je vois avec mes petit yeux fragiles me laisse sans voix.

Ron est dans un lit entrain d'embrasser quelqu'un.

- HARRY ! Cri-t-il

- Ah pardon ! faite comme si j'étais pas là. Je viens chercher mon smoking.

Je mets ma main devant les yeux, prends mon costard et ressort de la même manière.

Je me demande quand même qui c'était.

On s'en fou…

Je descends à la bibliothèque en attendant l'heure.

------

22heures : arrivé en cours avec un GRAAAAAND sourire stupide.

22 heures et 10 minutes : tout le monde dort sauf moua ! Je suis fier.

22 heures 20. arrivé d'un missile sur mon bureau.

Toujours 22h 20 : c'est pas un missile. C'est un papier avec quelque chose d'écrit : « et j'espère que t'es prêt à faire la fête »

Je regarde Mister platine et hoche la tête avec un sourire banane.

22h40 : je me réveille.

22h50 : tout le monde se réveille.

23heures : je hurle de joie.

La colle est finie.

Enfin.

Je m'approche de ce qui me sert de pire ennemi et chuchote :

- J'en connais deux qu'on pas attendu minuit.

Il me fixe avec un micro sourire.

Je monte dans la salle commune et met mon costard.

Je suis tout beau.

Je suis fin prêt pour fêter la fin de l'année.

Va y avoir de l'ambienceuuuh !

Ok ok je me calme… ça va roooh.

-----

23h 35 :

Rien de spéciale… on danse.

Je m'arrête parce que j'en ai marre et rejoints Mister platine qui, lui, a arrêté de danser il y a un loooooooong moment.

Pour vous dire que ça doit bien faire 35 minutes qu'on est tous dans cette salle.

- Ils vont bien ensemble. Je dis en fixant Ron et Blaise qui danse collé ensembles.

Il approuve et se lève.

Il me tend la main.

- Tu me l'accorde ?

Je comprends qu'il me parle de la danse.

Il y a un slow.

Je me lève et il me tire contre lui avec douceur.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et respire son odeur.

Je l'aime tellement.

Une de ses mains remonte le long de mon dos et s'arrête sur mes cheveux qu'il caresse avec douceur.

--------

23h59 :

Mister platine (ok ok promis c'est la dernière fois que je l'appelle comme ça.) à la bouteille de champagne à la main.

A minuit pile elle sera ouverte.

Encore cinquante secondes.

Je pose des verres sur la table basse.

30 secondes.

C'est long.

Drago est déjà entrain de se bagarrer avec le bouchon de la bouteille.

10 secondes.

L'écureuil qui me sert de meilleur ami me fixe en souriant.

5…4…3…2…1…

ZERO !

Le bouchon est éjecté contre le mur me frôlant.

Drago remplit les verres.

On les lève

-BONNE ANNEE !

on fait s'entrechoquer les verres et on le pose pour se prendre dans les bras.

L'Ecureuil et Blaise se roule un patin en plein milieu de la pièce et je soupire.

Drago arrive vers moi.

-Bonne année.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

Je lui colle un bisou sur la joue.

Doucement, mes lèvres remontent le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrête sur sa bouche que j'embrasse avec passion.

Il me regard et sourit.

- Je t'aime, je murmure.

C'était à peine audible mais il me répond sur le même ton :

- Moi aussi.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et entends au loin les feux d'artifice de ce premier janvier.

Fin…

(1) honneur à Catirella qui l'a appelé Miss platine

£° BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !°£


End file.
